hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:75.131.209.58
Welcome H1, w31c0m3 t0 . Thank5 f0r y0ur 3d1t t0 th3 Hurricane Idol/Auditions pag3. W3 4R3 4N0NYM0US. W3 4R3 H4X. W3 4R3 W0R1D D0M1N4T10N. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HypercaneTeen (talk) 01:22, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Can you code my name sorry, there are 2 downsides. # You must have an account. # You must be an administrator. Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 20:51, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh soory to waste your also if you have a season request request it! from 21:52, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Notice Please create an account or log in to avoid future confusion with other anonymous users, It's a good way to be recognized on this wiki. Suggested usernames: Douglas75131 D0UGLAS_ Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 20:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Account Please make an account so you can come on the chat. RE Account: No Season Request Hi, Douglas! I have a season request for you! Year: 2015 (Near Normal) Ana: TS killed 0 Bill: TS killed 24 $1 million Claudette: C4 killed 59 $12.2 billion Danny: TS killed 0 Erika: C2 killed 1 $500 million Fred: C3 killed 0 Grace: TS killed 2 $200 million Henri: C4 killed 102 $16.8 billion Ida: TS killed 0 Joaquin: TS killed 0 Kate: C5 killed 42 $11 billion Larry: TS killed 0 The names retired were Claudette, Henri, and Kate. The replacements were Clair, Harry, and Kaitlyn. 13:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC)162 Account Douglas~ PLEASE create an account. You should create one to avoid confusion with other users. Suggested names: ~HypercaneDouglas ~HurricaneDouglas ~Douglas75 Remember to meow back on my talk page, Dwight Dragon TamerTalk PageContribsContact me 13:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Request I'll do it on Sunday or Saturday. Dougy. TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) 00:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC) OK I will not do the tracks because I'm busy on this wiki. TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16(Request a Season!) 20:45, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Season Request Hi there Douglas! Nice to meet you! Unfortunately, I am very busy in my real life, so your requested season may not be created in a while, but I promise I will get to it by September. My name is Not David Brown! 21:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) "What i Want to be someday" on your userpage You won't be able to do that until you get an account. --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 22:08, July 18, 2015 (UTC) A gift for you [1] From Hurricane Cardozo at Hurricane Cardozo 22:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) 22:24, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Add your Prediction! You have a spot in the 2016 Lake Michigan Cyclone Season to predict! [[User:Hurricane162|''' Hurricane162']] [[User talk:Hurricane162|'Request a Season!]] 00:38, July 27, 2015 (UTC) predict at 2015-16 South East pacific cyclone season. Hurricane Cardozo 18:27, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tracks and Timeline Sorry, I can't right now. I'm really busy on http://indianacities.wikia.com/Lawrence_County_Indiana/ Indiana Cities Wiki adding towns and stuff. You can read up to some of my hometowns. [[User:Hurricane162| Hurricane162''']] 18:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 18:47, August 3, 2015 (UTC)